Prisoner
Summary Being a Prisoner is one of three teams in Jailbreak, and one of the two teams you can select to play as, while a third is achievable by breaking out of prison as a Prisoner. It is also the team you first spawn as before picking your team. However, you can change to the Police team if desired. The main goal of a Prisoner is to escape the Prison and become a Criminal, while avoiding the Police who will try to arrest them and put them back into their cells. Once they escape, their new mission is to rob small stores and perform Heists while exploring the map freely, purchasing and driving various vehicles, all while avoiding getting arrested by the police. Escaping # Punch the Power Box/Alien Orb 10 times on the side of Police Station 1/ in the compound of the Military Base. This will open a gate/disable the force field. In the Prison, after the gate opens you can lift up a wire fence near some picnic tables that are under beach umbrellas, crawl under the fence and drive out/crawl under the main fence. In the military base, you can hijack a helicopter, steal a UFO (you need a keycard), or jump over the base gates into the Desert. # To the right of the Visitor Center, there is a wall, you can hold E while near it to blow it up and escape. # Pickpocketing a police officer and escaping prison via Prison Parking lot, Watchtowers, Storage room, or Vent escape. # Being picked up by an aerial vehicle, or a land vehicle using Rocket Fuel, or via the gate between Police Station 1 and Visitors Building. # Sewer escape. (located next to the police building in the prison) # Getting another player to help you over the Electric Fence, by jumping off the players head. # Go to a trampoline and crawl (You will achieve flight) # Using glitches/bugs, or exploiting. (DO NOT DO THIS OR YOU WILL BE BANNED PERMENANTLY FROM JAILBREAK AND ROBLOX FOR EXPLOITING!) Obtaining a Keycard You can obtain a keycard by pickpocketing a police officer by pressing "e" at the police officer's back. You can either steal it and run the risk of being arrested, or you can bribe (give cash to) the officer which will give you 45 seconds to steal the officer's card without being arrested by them. You could also receive a pistol or a donut. A police officer has a 25% chance that they will drop a keycard when killed. Even if you pickpocket a police officer and don't receive a keycard, they are still able to arrest you! Obtaining Weapons Obtaining a weapon while in prison can be quite difficult. Though there are two ways to get your hands on a weapon. # Pickpocket police. There is a chance that you will get a pistol instead of a keycard/donut. # Gain access to Security Office or Police Station 1 by either having a keycard, following a police officer into the location or following another prisoner/criminal (who has a keycard) into the location. If you manage to get your hands on a weapon, you can kill police. There is a 25% chance they will drop a keycard. Going to the Security Office is a bit safer, considering police only spawn there during cell time. But going into Police Station 1 gets you a police uniform which can be used to go to the Military Base and if you have the SWAT gamepass, the rifle which is an automatic weapon. Trivia * There is a chance of a Prisoner spawning in with their default avatar outfit. * Prisoners spawn with nothing in their inventory, unless you switch to the Prisoner team mid-arrest. This spawns you with a taser and handcuffs. Patch is pending. * Prisoners can spawn in the Cells, the Cafeteria, the Telephone Room or in the Yard. * Prisoners can't be arrested until they become guilty. * If a police officer shoots or attempts to arrest an innocent prisoner, they will be given a warning and if the innocent prisoner dies, the police officer would become a prisoner. This can be very useful if the prisoner team is full. * A player who is wearing a Rthro package will not have their prisoner uniform. They are wearing it underneath, but the package covers it. * Sometimes when someone is arrested after changing out of their jumpsuit, they will still be wearing their normal outfit or BOSS Attire. * If you spawn in the military base, walking out of the cell immediately turns you into a criminal as of the military update. In a later miscellaneous update, you will remain a prisoner until you escape the Military base. * T-shirts will be worn over the Prisoner outfit. Category:Teams Category:Escaping